


Friends?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: How Jo and Steph became friends.





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"I'm so tired. I feel like I might die." Stephanie complains then dramatically flops down onto the bench in the room.

Jo shakes her, "Don't fall asleep on the bench. That will mess your back up." 

"What do you care?" She asks and sits up. 

Jo shrugs her shoulders. "I've never had any friends because I don't get along great with people, but you seem cool. So, I care about you okay?" 

"Why me though?" 

Jo laughed, "Have you met the other people in our class? They're actually insane." 

Stephanie smiles at her. "Well you have a point there. We are definitely the best out of anyone here." Stephanie then walks over to and holds her hand out to her. "Friends?" 

Jo shakes her hand. "Friends."


End file.
